


El Juego.

by ThisIsTheWitchingHour



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Bad Jokes, Dark Fantasy, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Friendship, No Plot/Plotless, Praise Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Talking, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheWitchingHour/pseuds/ThisIsTheWitchingHour
Summary: Los hombres retratados como vikingos furiosos y salvajes escuchan una canción sucia, y sorprendentemente, toda la burla se detiene. Los chicos se aprovechan del momento para sacar a la luz las oscuras fantasías su mejor amiga.





	El Juego.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
> Creación con el propósito de entretenimiento y fanatismo.  
> ¡Disfrútala!

-¿Listo? – la mujer se alzó sobre sus pies, golpeó las manos contra el capo del auto.- ¡Chicos! ¡Vámonos!

-¡Iré adelante! – gritó el pelinegro liberando al hombre de cabellos dorados de una llave alrededor de su cuello con su brazo. Corrió al puesto dicho, cuando el otro rubio lo empujo para hacerse paso detrás.

-No son críos, compórtense.- refunfuñó la chica rodando los ojos. El pelinegro esbozó una sonrisa.

-Solamente porque no podamos herirte tan fuerte por ser una chica no te salva de nosotros, Izzy.- rugió una voz detrás.

-Lo que sea.- ella respondió.

Empezó a conducir cuando finalmente sus tres mejores amigos estuvieron dentro del carro, luego de un rato de chistes y empujones finalmente decidieron que puestos abarcar; Alex Høgh, iba de copiloto, Jordan iba detrás con Marco en los puestos traseros.

El camino se convirtió en carcajadas y parloteo de parte de los hombres quiénes parecían niños siempre que estaban cerca de los otros. La diversión y las bromas del set no acababan nunca. Isabelle rió y estiró la mano, lanzando un comentario, cambio de estaciones en la radio y se detuvo en su preferida, la estación de rock, y para su gran satisfacción, conocía al cantante, y sabía la canción.

 _Beat it Upright_ de Korn comenzó a sonar por los altavoces.

Comenzó a golpear el volante con los estruendos de la canción, y dejo la cabeza atrás para cantar ruidosamente sin pudor alguno. La canción iba por la mitad cuando frenó delante un semáforo en rojo, la vista alrededor todo verde, el cielo brillante y azul sobre ellos.

Eran incontables las ocasiones que había escuchado esa canción para sorprenderse de su alto nivel explicito, en cambio, ahora lo disfrutaba.

No fue hasta que descubrió el silencio rodeándole, y suspirando por el tráfico que estaban atascados decidió voltear, encontrándose con los enormes, redondos ojos azules, censurándola.

-¿Te gusta esa mierda, Izzy? - preguntó su mejor amigo danés, señalando los altavoces con un dedo inquisidor.

Bueno, era más fácil cuando no había preguntas al respecto de esa canción. Isabelle rió, y asintió lentamente.

-De hecho, esta canción me hace pensar en Ivar.- Ella bromeó, alzando las cejas varias veces y riendo de su propio chiste.

El chico se removió en el asiento, cruzándose de brazos y moviéndose para quedar con su cuerpo hacia ella, ahora enfrentándola.  Detrás estaba silencioso.

-¿Con qué sí? - él chasqueo la lengua y Isabelle asintió.

-Verás, Ivar es un provocador...

El hombre hizo un sonidito desde su garganta, y repitió, no sabía si estaba ofendido:

-¿Provocador, dices? - gruñó.- ¿Cómo?

-Es un provocador.- dijo simplemente.- Con esas sonrisas llenas de promesa, esas expresiones oscuras, y esos labios pecaminosos. Es un sádico, no sería raro si en el sexo es igual de demandante, Alex, vamos, hasta tu puedes notarlo. ¡Es tu chico! - Isabelle rió para sí misma y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.- Parece el tipo de mierda que le gustaría a Ivar. Aunque la parte de la sangre es demasiado para mí, Ivar Ragnarson es un hombre impredecible.

El chico junto a ella rió y rió sin gracia a su lado, se apretujó el estomago, y dejo caer la cabeza contra el vidrio de la ventanilla. Se detuvo con un dramático sonido. Isabelle lo miró con las cejas fruncidas.

-¿No estás de acuerdo… Ivar?

La tensión en el auto se pudo cortar con un cuchillo con solamente haber soltado aquel nombre. Pudo jurar haber sentido a los dos hombres detrás aguantar la respiración, y de algún modo sisear al mismo tiempo.

La mirada de Alex cambió, de ese brillante azul en una mañana llena de sol, a los más oscuros y despiadados rincones del océano. Y aquella sonrisa – oh esa hermosa sonrisa -, se distorsionó, comenzó a extenderse en las comisuras de sus irresistibles labios, esa sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes blancos y el hoyuelo a perfección. La sonrisa de la perdición, esa que la noqueaba sin advertencia alguna.

Ella maldijo que aún tuviese el característico trenzado del inválido vikingo, porque casi pudo jurar, que volvía a tenerlo en frente como horas atrás, sin rastros de Alex para salvar.

Isabelle carraspeo, intentando aligerar el ambiente. Decidió continuar bromeando.

-¿Lo he ofendido, mi señor? - Isabelle fingió un rostro triste esforzado.- Oh, perdóneme, no volveré hacerlo.

-No soy señor para ti. Soy tú rey.- Ella no espero que atacase tan rápido, su voz ahora baja, casi gutural, sin matices, un estremecimiento subió por su espalda.- Me ofende, que solamente hablas por mi... ¿Qué piensas de mis hermanos, guerrera?

Isabelle quedo sin palabras.

Vaya, no creía que llegaría el día que empezarán a jugar con sus personajes fuera de escena.

Cuando volteo a mirar a Alex... Er, Ivar. Él hizo la misma sonrisa arrogante que tenía en su papel.

Vale, dos podían jugar.

-¿Cuál?

Ivar miró detrás aunque ella no lo hizo. Su mirada pasó de Jordan a Marco porque sabía dónde estaba cada uno, en cambio, los escuchó compartir unas risillas malévolas desde atrás. Ella casi cerró los ojos con el sonido, estaba condenada.

-Esto se pone bueno.- bromeó Marco desde atrás. La mujer sintió sus manos masajearle los hombros desde atrás, pudo jurar que se había inclinado adelante, para mirarla mejor.

_¡No me compadezcas!_

Jordan se inclinó también, con sus codos sobre las rodillas, se frotó las manos, uniéndose al juego.

-Hm... Ubbe es un molesto hermano mayor.- Ivar hizo su característica mascara de inocencia, mientras pensaba.

-No jodas.- gruñó el escocés escupiendo las palabras entre dientes.

-Háblame de Hvitserk.- el ojiazul ignoró el comentario.

Isabelle colocó sus ojos en el espejo retrovisor interior y encontró que los ojos del hombre ya estaban devolviéndole la mirada.

A diferencia de Alex. El personaje de Hvitserk siempre tenía la cabellera larga hasta la nuca en dos trenzas perfectamente adornadas contra su cráneo, donde no le impedirían luchar. Marco no, ella había visto al danés desatarse el cabello de un tono oscuro de rubio - bordeando en marrón claro - masajearse las hebras luego del largo día de trabajo. Le distraía verlo hacer eso cada vez. Ahora su cabello estaba totalmente suelto y le caía liso sobre los hombros.

Y así le gustaba.

Comenzaría la petición para permitirle ver su personaje con el cabello de ese modo también. Isabelle se relamió los labios y observó a Marco... O Hvitserk mirar el movimiento de su lengua con ojos oscurecidos.

-Hm, Hvitserk.- gimió su nombre solamente para molestarlo.- Él es especial; es calmado y tranquilo. Aunque toda tormenta viene silenciosa hasta que te destruye. Hvitserk tiene la furia de todo vikingo, puede hacerte arder en el mismo infierno con solo un beso o puede hacerte sentir en el mismo cielo con su cuerpo. Él lo haría rudo, joder, podría jurar que gusta saborear y devorar a sus parejas, y que le hagan saber cuánto su amante disfruta. Y que se le pongan de rodillas y... - Isabelle se relamió los labios nuevamente. Detrás escucho un carraspeo más grave, y un pequeño gemido ronco.

-Ahora Ubbe.- El ojiazul interrumpió. Su voz más ronca, ahogada. Aunque su cuerpo estaba relajado contra el asiento.

Isabelle pensó en cómo haría para ver la cara del director y todo el elenco cuando estaba allí vomitando cada fantasía sobre los personajes de sus muy calientes mejores amigos.

Sus ojos pasaron de Hvitserk hasta los ojos azules a su lado. Vaya, él tenía la cabeza levemente inclinada, el cabello largo peinado hacia atrás, resplandeciendo con los rayos del sol. Su mirada hipnótica sobre ella, haciéndola jadear, tenía algo que no había visto antes cuando le devolvía la mirada.

Tuvo que romper el contacto visual, tenía algo en la forma que la veía que no lograba deducir completamente, lo mismo había en los ojos del otro ojiazul. Mirando al frente maldijo que la autopista no continuaba su recorrido.

¿Qué sucedía?

¿El universo estaba en su contra?

El calor alcanzó su rostro y sintió sus mejillas enrojecer.            

-Oh pequeña, no te detengas ahora. Ya es muy  tarde.- murmuró el pelinegro con ese falso tono lleno de suavidad.- Vamos, suéltalo, no te detendré esta vez así que ilumíname, dime que hay en esa cabecita tuya.

Volviendo a mirar en el retrovisor interno, se armó de valor.

Lo escupió todo.

-Ubbe es correcto, siempre velando por los demás, es atento y protector. ¿Cómo sería en la cama según mi opinión? Lento... Tan lento que te haría rogar. Pero cuando está molesto, oh.

Isabelle no quiso que aquel sonido fuese igual al de un gemido estrangulado. Pero las vivas imágenes en su mente la animaban a soltar más y más.

-Ubbe molesto es completamente el otro lado de la moneda, ama dar órdenes y castigar, es del tipo qué negaría orgasmos y prolongaría la tortura por cuánto tiempo desee hasta liberar la rabia, es un hombre que grita peligro y suda magnetismo sexual en ese estado.- Isabelle apretó los muslos en el repentinamente incómodo asiento.- ¿Complacido, mí rey? - dijo entre dientes.

La mano de Ivar se levanto y sintió cómo su mano acariciaba su mejilla, con _mucha_ delicadeza y ternura.

-Ciertamente, no lo sé.- dijo picarón. Su mirada viajo a la parte trasera, y ella lo imitó. Isabelle intentó voltear cuando su mano le apretó fuertemente del mentón, incrustando los dedos en sus mejillas.- Ah. Parece que sí, de hecho.

Ella gimió en protesta y frunció el ceño.

-No. No tienes el permiso de verlos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Mírame a mi.- Aunque le molestaba que le dijeran que hacer, se encontró enlazando su mirada con la suya.- Buena chica.- Ella abrió los labios como una imbécil cuando esas dos palabras fueron directamente hasta una región baja de su cuerpo.

Isabelle tragó grueso y abrió y cerró la boca sin saber que responder cuando la soltó de sopetón. El pelinegro se volteo en el asiento, golpeando las manos contra sus muslos al ritmo de la nueva canción inundando el espacio. Supo que ya había vuelto. Alex dejo caer la cabeza contra el asiento y cerró los ojos, concentrado en tararear la canción por lo bajo.

Volteándose se encontró con Jordan calándose varias veces la gorra negra, sus brazos se cerraron en torno a su pecho.

-Nos están esperando en el hotel, Izzy.- refunfuño desde atrás.

-Conduces cómo abuela- se mofó Marco. El rubio lo golpeo en el brazo para atraer la atención del hombre a su lado.- Oye hombre, descubrí esta nueva banda. Son increíbles.

Isabelle volteó bruscamente la cabeza y miró que ya no había tránsito frente a ellos. Y que furiosos civiles estaban a punto de salir de sus carros y obligarla avanzar. Marco comenzó un tema atrás y pronto se le unió Alex. Jordan los escucho atentamente y rió luego de un rato.

Bueno. Al menos no estaban molestándole por sus palabras cómo usualmente hacían. Si algo estaba segura, estaba encerrada con los peores bromistas del set.

**Author's Note:**

> Los kudos son muy bien recibidos.  
> Deje uno cuando haya terminado.  
> Con cariño, G.


End file.
